


[Podfic] Under Electric Candlelight

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can’t quite put a name with the face but he knows he’s met the guy, so it’s a logical conclusion that he and Jensen have done some drunken fumbling in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Under Electric Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under Electric Candlelight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847385) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty). 



> Recorded in September 2014 for the Sunday Morning Porn Club. Slightly underage--Jared is 17.
> 
> Length; --:13:44  
> Size: 13MB

[](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/tipsy_kitty/media/electricinvert_zps9c270d26.jpg.html)

 

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ou6x4fwngwku2lf/Under_Electric_Candlelight.mp3) | [audio archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/under-electric-candlelight)


End file.
